onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Vision34
20:42, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Re: charlotte family Sorry, adding new pictures is not my forte. You should ask Rhavkin or KaidoKingofBeasts. I only know how to copy and paste them from other wiki pages.Fliu (talk) 21:14, January 27, 2018 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, we don't mean to scare you, but you are not allowed to upload any of the following: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *.jpg, .JPG, or .JPEG image formats. .png is the preferred format. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images that have not been categorized or images without proper categories (Including categories for the source, such as Category:Chapter Images or Category:Episode Images). *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be used in file names. *Scanlation or translated images with English text. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki (user pages and blogs are not considered articles). *Any images that violate any of the additional rules listed in the complete Image Guidelines. For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile or blogs please use those that are already on the wiki or upload your images on another wiki. (See this blog for more details on how to do this). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions about these rules, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:55, March 21, 2019 (UTC) Re: Wano Arc Images Arc images are usually for plot examples. There isn't anything wrong in particular in adding images to the interludes, but that interlude in particular is less plot driven and more informative (people talking about stuff that happened). Also the specific images you added are not even informative to the actual story: *The SWORD Infobox do not show Drake working undercover, just reporting. A better image would be him (presumably) freeing Law, thus going against the Beasts Pirates actions. **Also, it is X Drake not X.Drake (no dot). *The God Valley Incident Infobox shows the battle, and the story would be about Sengoku telling about it. An image including him with the flashback in the background like when he talked about Rock, would better match the caption of "Sengoku talks about the "God Valley Incident" and the end of the Rocks Pirates". Hope this helps. Rhavkin (talk) 19:47, October 13, 2019 (UTC) Re: Wano Arc There is no real method here, just try to focus on events relevant to the story and not a single chapter, that is what the chapter page is for. For example, Oden marveling at Sabaody in Chapter 967 is meaningless to the story of the arc. Sometime after a few chapters, when we see where the story goes, previews summaries are edited to focus on key elements. Rhavkin (talk) 22:33, January 25, 2020 (UTC)